


The Boys All Love To Stare

by niniblack



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerleaders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt realizes that Blaine has a cheerleader fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys All Love To Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/6639.html?thread=841711#t841711) prompt on the [**kurt_blaine**](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/) meme. Title is from the opening cheer of [Bring It On](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXV8baZnTFo).

Kurt had only been at Dalton for a week when Blaine and a couple of other guys from the Warblers invited him out to dinner on Saturday. It was off campus, so it was a chance to see the rest of the town and Kurt jumped at it (he was also jumping at the chance to spend more time with Blaine, but he was trying not to seem too obvious about it). They’d crammed around a large table at a diner and were waiting for a couple of the guys’ girlfriends to turn up before ordering food. Kurt was reading the menu and only half paying attention to the conversations around him. Coach Sylvester wasn’t here to enforce the Cheerios liquid diet and he could eat all the greasy, fried food he wanted. There was something on the menu called the Bacon BBQ Triple Cheeseburger. It looked _amazing_.

His drooling over the description of beef and cheese was interrupted when he forced to scoot over to make room for two girls who had just turned up (he didn’t really mind, it meant he was squished against Blaine’s side). They were grinning widely, practically bouncing as they squeezed into the booth. Blaine introduced them as Jenny and Brooke, David and Wes’ girlfriends. Kurt gave them a small wave as he said hello, since he was on the other end of table.

“What’re you two so excited about?” Wes asked curiously, after they’d ordered.

Brooke grinned widely. “You will not believe what we just found out.”

“We might have a shot at State this year! Someone found out that McKinley is having to redo their _entire_ routine. There’s no way they’ll be ready for competition next week,” Jenny said, practically vibrating with excitement.

As Blaine turned to explain, “They’re cheerleaders,” to Kurt he found him choking on his water. “You okay?”

Kurt waved him off. “They’re redoing the whole thing?” he asked, looking at the girls.

Brooke nodded and started to say something, but Blaine cut her off. “Wait, the same McKinley you went to?”

“The one they never shut up about?” David asked, earning an elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend. “What?”

Kurt nodded. “I can’t believe she’s redoing the entire routine. They only need to move a few people around…”

Brooke was frowning at him. “Apparently the guy who sang all their songs left.”

Kurt blushed.

Jenny’s eyes widened. “Oh my God. That’s _you_. No wonder you look familiar!”

Kurt shrank back a bit under all their stares. “I guess.”

“Why would you leave that squad?” Jenny asked. “They win every year. People move there just to try and get on it.”

Kurt shrugged. “McKinley isn’t that great. And Coach Sylvester is insane.”

“Did she really decapitate a girl by her ponytail for not having a perfect scorpion?” Brooke asked.

Kurt tried to keep a straight face as he said, “Yes.”

Wes was eying him. “You’ve been holding out on us. You didn’t say you could sing. I’ve seen that video. It was about fifteen minutes long.”

“Fourteen and a half,” Kurt corrected.

“Fourteen and half minutes of _French_. We’ve been studying it all summer,” Jenny told him.

“Seriously?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“You won _Nationals_. Our coach makes us watch it all the time so we can try and learn some of the moves. Like that crazy basket toss. No one can figure out how you did that.”

David smirked. “Well, that’s different than why Blaine watches it all the time.”

“What?” Kurt asked, turning to look at Blaine. He was glaring at David and had his jaw clenched so tightly Kurt swore he could hear teeth grinding.

“Would you like me to stab you or just bludgeon you to death with that Iron Man statue you’re so fond of?” Blaine asked.

David just laughed, leaning over to mock-whisper to Kurt, “He has a thing for cheerleaders.”

Kurt’s eyes widened as he turned back to Blaine, who was now blushing bright red and refusing to look at Kurt. “I was impressed by the singing and dancing. You know I like Celine Dion,” he tried to argue.

“Keep telling yourself that, buddy.” Wes patted him on the arm, earning a glare from Blaine, as both boys laughed at him.

Kurt didn’t know what to say, and kept stealing glances at Blaine through the rest of dinner. Blaine wasn’t looking at him. Finally, as they were heading out to the parking lot he caught Blaine’s hand and pulled him to a stop outside the doors, waving the others off to the car.

“Cheerleaders, huh?” Kurt asked.

Blaine blushed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t realize that was you.” Kurt just raised an eyebrow. “I really was impressed by the singing,” Blaine insisted.

“Sure you were.”

“Really.” He bit his lip. “And, you know, the dancing. That twirling move.”

Kurt swore he’d nearly dislocated a hip doing ‘that twirling move’ so he knew which one Blaine was talking about. “Exactly how many times have you watched that routine?” he asked.

“Um…” Blaine was staring at the ground. “A few.”

Kurt couldn’t keep the smirk off his face, though he tried very hard. “It’s a shame I quit then.”

Blaine looked up at him, his face still bright red. “You don’t still have the uniform, do you?” At Kurt’s raised eyebrow he added, “It’d make a great Halloween costume, is all. We have a big Halloween party every year.”

“Halloween was last month.”

“Next Halloween.”

“Next Halloween is eleven months away.”

“It’s never too early to start planning,” Blaine said with a straight face. He couldn’t keep it up though, and started grinning at Kurt again.

Kurt almost began laughing before they were both startled by the sound of a car horn. Wes leaned out the window, yelling at them, “Come on you two! We’re gonna be late for the movie. You can flirt later.”

Blaine turned to give him a rude gesture back, but Wes just hit the car horn again. “Come on,” he said, bumping Kurt with his shoulder. “They’re never going to let me hear the end of this one.”

Kurt grinned, following him across the parking lot. “I do still have the uniform, you know,” he said conversationally. Coach Sylvester hadn’t come after him to get it back, anyway. He wasn’t sure she’d fully realized that he’d transferred yet. “It’s a shame you won’t get to see it for another eleven months.”

Blaine stumbled, barely catching himself before falling.

“You okay there?” Kurt asked, smirking, as he opened the car door and waited for Blaine.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt as he got in, swinging his gaze to encompass his two friends cackling in the front seat. “I hate you all.”  



End file.
